French patent specification No. 1 306 952 describes different embodiments of such wiping strips. In that specification, the hinge is defined by a thin longitudinal zone which is disposed between the dorsal portion and the wiping element. This hinge is subjected to high stresses, and forms the weakest part of the screen wiper. It is made of a material the characteristics of which are predetermined having regard to the ability of the wiper to follow the curve of the windshield of the vehicle, and having regard also to the need to ensure that the main function of wiping water from the windshield is properly carried out, with the wiping lip being able to deflect easily. The mechanical strength qualities of the thin zone cannot readily be optimised under these conditions.